Once Lost
by Erica14
Summary: When someone important comes back into Lauren's life a relationship they thought they once lost reforms.
1. Default Chapter

Lauren walked into the airport looking at her watch. She sighed in frustration knowing she was late, and things were already starting to go wrong. Walking over to where the terminal of flight 182 was she scanned the crowd. After a few seconds her eyes landed on a young girl, and a knot formed in her stomach.  
  
The girl was about 5'4 and had shoulder length brown hair. She stood by the big window looking out with a blank expression on her face. Lauren gathered all the courage she had and made her way towards the girl. Walking up next to her she cleared her throat getting the girl's attention.  
  
"Hey," Lauren said looking at the girl. Her eyes met with the dark brown ones of the girl.  
  
"Hi," the girl said.  
  
"Look, Rachel I'm really sorry I'm late," Lauren said trying to explain herself."It's just things got held up at the staff meeting and everything."  
  
"It's ok," Rachel said picking up her bag."It's not like it's anything new anyway." Lauren looked at the ground knowing it was the truth. She knew what to say but was afraid once she started talking the words would just fumble out of her mouth.  
  
"So, we better go get your other bags," she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I already got them," Rachel said lightly kicking the bags at the bottom of her feet."I had time if you know what I mean."  
  
"Right," Lauren said. She reached down to pick up one of the bags, but Rachel grabbed it first.  
  
"I think I can handle it," she said picking the bag up and sliding the strap onto her shoulder.  
  
"Ok," Lauren said. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She started walking knowing that if she tried to start a conversation it would probably form into an argument. She walked out to her car with Rachel following close behind. They got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot. The whole ride home was silent. Rachel looked at her window watching the scenery pass, and Lauren kept her eyes on the rode occasionally glancing quickly at Rachel.  
  
They pulled up to the apartment building and Lauren put the car in park."Well, this is it."  
  
"You live in an apartment," Rachel asked a little surprised while surveying the area.  
  
"Yeah why," Lauren asked unbuckling her seat belt.  
  
"Nothing I just thought the great Lauren would live in a huge house," Rachel said looking at Lauren."But I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah well, you're wrong about a lot of things," Lauren said taking the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Like what," Rachel asked."You mean I'm wrong about why you left, and didn't have the time to make one lousy phone call. By all means if you have an explanation I'm willing to hear it." They sat in silence for a few seconds."That's what I thought."  
  
"Yeah well, all that doesn't change things," Lauren said."You're still my little sister, and you are still staying here."  
  
"Don't act like you're doing me a big favor," Rachel said unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the jeep. Lauren sunk back in her seat and ran her hands through her hair. This was going to be a lot harder than she expected. 


	2. First School Day

Lauren walked into the teacher's lounge lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but think about how things went last night. In her mind she knew they would turn out like that, but for some reason she tried to hope for the best. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a coffee mug pouring some coffee into it. Then walked over and sat down at the table where Harry, Marla, and Marilyn were sitting.  
  
"Morning guys," Lauren said taking a sip of her coffee. Harry gave her a slight nod while taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Morning," Marla and Marilyn said in unison.  
  
"So, how did things go last night," Marla asked looking at Lauren. The question caught Lauren off guard causing her to choke on her coffee a little. She cleared her throat and looked at Marilyn.  
  
"I didn't mean to tell her," Marilyn said."It just sort of slipped."  
  
"OK back to the question," Marla said."How did things go?"  
  
"Marla I really don't want to discuss my private life over morning coffee in the teacher's lounge," Lauren said setting down her coffee mug.  
  
"Come on Lauren we need someone to gossip about every now and then," Marla said looking at her. "Besides you know all of us."  
  
"Well, it went exactly as I planned," Lauren said taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Which would include," Marla asked.  
  
"We said about three words to one another," Lauren said."And she hates me."  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Marilyn said looking at her.  
  
"Wouldn't you though," Lauren asked."Your older sister walks out of your life and doesn't call or write. And then once your dad dies and you have no one to stay with she comes back into your life."  
  
"Maybe she just needs some time to adjust," Marilyn said."It is a big change."  
  
"Well, I would hate you," Marla said. Marilyn gave her a look telling her to shut up."What? I would."  
  
"Do you have anything to add," Lauren asked looking at Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders. She stood up and pushed her chair in."Just forget it." With that she walked out of the teachers lounge slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Look what you did," Marla said shaking her head at Harry."You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Hey you're the one who made her feel worse," Harry said standing up. He walked out of the teachers lounge leaving Marla and Marilyn sitting there in silence.  
  
*********  
  
Rachel walked into the office and up to the Lousia's desk. She waited a minute until Lousia got off the phone.  
  
"Can I help you," Lousia asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah..I'm Rachel Thomas," Rachel said."I'm new here and I was told to come here to get my schedule."  
  
"Oh you're Lauren's sister right," Lousia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said in a dull tone. Lousia got the hint and dropped the subject.  
  
"Here's your schedule and everything," Lousia said handing her a few papers."Your first class is with Marilyn Seutor. The class number is on there and there is a little map of the school."  
  
"Thank you," Rachel said grabbing the papers. She turned around and walked out of the office passing Lauren on the way out.  
  
"Hey Rachel," Lauren said passing her. Rachel kept walking and didn't say anything.  
  
"What was that about," Lousia asked looking at Lauren.  
  
"Long story," Lauren said walking up to the desk. She knew it was going to be a long start for the two of them, but neither of them knew the things that laid ahead of them. And they probably didn't want to know. 


	3. A Little Help

Rachel walked down the hallway and over to her locker. After what seemed like forever the day was finally over, but she wasn't really in the mood to go home. Maybe it was because she knew eventually Lauren and her would have to talk. Would have to get everything out, and let each other know what they were thinking. She did her combination and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Not now," she said muttered leaning her head against the locker. She sighed in frustration and tried again, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Need help," Rachel heard someone saying from behind her. She turned around knowing who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Um..no thanks," Rachel said. She turned back around to her locker."I think I can manage." She tried again but got the same results.  
  
"You get that from mom you know," Lauren said trying to make a conversation.  
  
"What," Rachel asked turning to look at her.  
  
"You're stubborn just like her," she said with small smile. She walked up to the locker and pulled on the handle. Then hit the locker and it flung open."When all else fails you've got to try the old fashion way."  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said grabbing her bag and some books. She put the books in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She started to walk but Lauren grabbed her arm stopping her."What?"  
  
"Listen Rachel we need to talk," Lauren said making eye contact.  
  
"Look Lauren," Rachel said adjusting the strap of her bag."I know I was a little harsh last night. More than I should of been. But that doesn't change what you did. I'm sorry." Lauren let go of Rachel's shoulder and they locked eyes for a minute. Then Rachel turned and started to walk away. Lauren watched her walk out of the doors wishing things were like they use to be. But she knew that was a far fetch. She sighed and went off towards her classroom. 


	4. Faced With Reality

A/N: Just a little warning this chapter talks about abuse. It's nothing graphical or anything, but I thought I would just warn everyone it talks about it a little. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Lauren sat on her bed flipping through the pages of an old photo album. The pictures were taken before she left home. The entire family was there and they looked happy. She hadn't seen that for awhile. After she left everything changed, and not for the better.  
  
She knew in the back of her mind Rachel blamed her for everything. For their family's drifting apart and all the bad things that happened. The tears that she had been holding back had finally started to flow freely.  
  
"She was great wasn't she," Rachel said from the doorway making Lauren jumped. Lauren turned and looked at Rachel."I mean mom."  
  
"Yeah she was," Lauren said turning her glance back to the album."They both were." Rachel thought a minute, but then realized Lauren meant their dad too. The dad she never got the chance to know. She slowly walked into the room and sat down on the end of the bed opposite Lauren.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you said," Rachel said fumbling with her hands."And I think we do need to talk. About a lot of things."  
  
"So, where do we start," Lauren asked shutting the photo album.  
  
"When everything started," Rachel said locking eyes with her."I want to know why you left." Lauren looked down at the bed for a minute not sure how to say the right words. She said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I had to get away from there," she said looking back up at Rachel."I had to get away from everything. I mean everything changed once dad died. And I never understood why mom had to marry Rick. The guy was a complete jerk. That's why I never let mom change my last name."  
  
"But why didn't you call or anything," Rachel asked."I mean I never like the guy but I didn't have a choice. And I never had your number or address, so I couldn't call you or write you."  
  
"I guess I was afraid," Lauren said."I saw what Rick did to mom and I wanted to get away from that. I tried to get mom to come with me but she wouldn't. And as much as I wanted to I couldn't just take you."  
  
"You think I wanted to be there," Rachel asked standing up."Some nights he would come home completely out of it, and just go off. Screaming and yelling at mom. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. Then he started hitting mom and beating her. I tried to stop him, but he would just turn it back onto me. You weren't there to protect us like you should have. I tried to help mom but there was only so much I could do." Rachel paused for a minute and bit her lip trying to keep the tears from coming."That one night was the worst. He came home and started right away on mom. I tried to stop him, but he just threw me into the bookshelf and I blacked out. When I came to the cops where there. They rushed her to the hospital, and two days later she died. I couldn't even call you. I was alone in the hopsital watching our mom die and I couldn't even call you."  
  
Lauren listened to Rachel while tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't know all that happened. She couldn't find any words to say. All she could do was listen to her little sister tell what happened.  
  
"Where were you," Rachel asked locking eyes with Lauren."When I needed you the most you weren't around. How can I just forget that?" Rachel turned around and walked out of the room. Lauren heard the front door open followed by it being slammed shut. She knew this was only the beginning and that things would get worse. She set the album down and got up. Grabbing her coat on the way out the door. She knew she had to find Rachel before someone on the streets did. 


End file.
